Teenage Drama
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Sequel to Katy! See the lives of your favorite pale girl during high school as she and friends deal with teenage angst, romance, being superheroes, randomness, shocking secrets, plot twists, and once again, magic rocks! Ties into And the Other School Exploded by KennyDiedAgain.
1. Chapter 1

**Katy's POV:**

Do I honestly need to reintroduce myself again? No? Good, I wasn't going to anyway. Well, you should at least get caught up. We're close to starting our last year in high school, only I just blew up West Park High. So we're most likely going to be going to South Park High this year. It's a huge improvement anyway. But right now I'm bored as hell. I kept dying on this game I was playing on my laptop. It got to the point that I just stood up and threw the thing into the wall of my cave. ….If anyone asks though, blame Tweek. Anyway, I've taken to just laying face down on the cave floor. It's actually more comfortable then you might think. I wonder if J got my text.

"Katy!" Speak of the devil. J's appearance changed as she got older. She still wears her beanie, and her hair's pretty much unchanged except for the fact she dyed the tip neon blue. She wears her rock in a necklace, black shoes, a baggy aqua hoodie she never bothers to zip up, a light purple tank top, skinny jeans, and a blue flame tattoo. She still fucking skinny as the day I met her.

"I don't need the lecture." I tell her simply.

"I was here to say thank you. Fucking hated that school."

"Everyone did." I say as I push myself into a sitting position. "How's life with you?"

"Fuck work. Fuck my small house. Fuck having to use money to build things. Fuck life." She lists. Sounds like everything's good on her side. Yay! Sarcastic thoughts! "At least Emily moved away this summer and I'm not being treated like a dog anymore." Yeah, the girl who was legally assigned to watch over J is gone. That's good because if she had tried to talk me into getting a spray on tan one more time, I would have knocked all of her teeth out.

"So tell me how to fic my laptop." I tell her. I'm eager to play Oblivion again!

"Make a new one and don't fucking throw the damned thing against the wall. Or just don't play any games that'll make you rage quit any more."

"Okay I'll try not to throw this one against the wall." I didn't say anything about rage quitting. I use my rock to conjure up a new laptop. Why didn't I think of that earlier? Well, at least my Elder Scrolls games survived. I have about two hours to play before I have to go. I promised Karen I'd come pick fruit with her. Yes I'm still close friends with Karen. And yes she still has the earth rock I gave her back when I was in forth grade. Karen's changed a little. She wears a light blue snow hat I gave her for Christmas, along with a new green jacket J gave her. Though she only did that cause she lost a bet to me. Other then that she's still the same girl who came to Greeley Elementary with her brother several years ago. Just she's got an earth rock. Well, anyway, she's been getting better meals then what her parents care to afford. I say that because if they weren't spending all of their money on fucking beer, they could live a normal life! Well, anyway, sometimes I let Karen come over and I share my food with her. Surprisingly, the nearby river has a LOT of fish in it. Well, it's nice to have someone like Karen I can talk to. It can get lonely when I'm up here by myself. Most of my free time is spent with Yuri, Karen, as a superhero, or one of J's random ways to have fun. Well, right now just let me get to my game.


	2. Chapter 2

"I never really understood why so much fruit grows here." I told Karen as I tossed some peaches into a basket. Seriously, this place is fucking cold! How the hell does this stuff grow!?

"I never understood it either." Karen said as she picked some strawberries. "But I managed." Yeah, Karen has this little fruit garden of her own creation. The fruit's really fresh. Actually, now I'm starting to think her earth rock had something to do with this. But before I could ask, some blonde dude walks up to us.

"Hey, get lost blondie!"

"Katy, it's me, Gaz." Karen and I looked at each other for a moment, then back at Gaz, then both of us burst out laughing!

"Dude! What the fuck is with your hair!?" I laughed.

"Tina made me do it!"

"No she didn't!" Karen squealed. Gaz rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"Katy, are you insane!?"

"Probably." I joked.

"I mean blowing up West Park High! They're investigating the cause you know!"

"They investigated the cause of why West Park Elementary burned down. Honestly Gaz, the police in West Park do more illegal stuff then a teenage dropout!"

"Katy, I'm serious! You're going to get caught eventually!"

"It's hard to take you seriously with that mustache on your face."

"What mustache?" As he asked that, I used my rock to conjure a thick handlebar mustache on his face. Karen started laughing even harder. "Very funny Katy." He turned to walk away, probably to shave off that mustache.

"Hey Gaz!" Karen called after him. "Can you make me a pizza!?" Now we both started laughing.

**3 HOURS LATER:**

"Hey Karen, ready for school to start?"

"No."

"Neither am I" We were walking back to Karen's house as the sun was starting to set. We had baskets full of fruit. It was a good day. Though that was short lived as we neared Karen's house. God dammit, her parents are fighting again. We looked at each other for a moment as we heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Wanna just stay with me tonight Karen?"

"Yes please."


	3. Chapter 3

**First day of school. Katy's POV:**

Karen somehow finds a cave floor to be more comfortable then her bed. But now it's the first day of school. We were both woken up late last night by Kenny's frantic texting asking where Karen was. You'd think he'd know by now I'm the only friend Karen has, so whose house is she gonna stay at? Actually, I think Kyle's brother Ike has been crushing on Karen now. I caught him putting a love letter through her window. I promised not to tell anyone if he agreed to start randomly singing the theme of Skyrim during class on the first day of school. We'll see if he keeps his promise. Kenny's family, as usual, couldn't afford new clothes for school, so, with my job at a small diner in South Park, I bought Karen some new school clothes. A pink skirt that reaches her knees, some pink leggings, and a pink long sleeved shirt. Too bright for my taste but Karen was overjoyed. Oh well. Yuri's giving me a ride to school today. Don't wanna be late on my first day. He was happy to give Karen a ride too.

**At school because I'm too lazy to detail the car trip:**

Did the author just skip to us arriving? Huh, felt weird. Well, luckily, South Park High and South Park Elementary are right across from each other, so me and Karen get out and go opposite ways. I think Yuri went to talk to Gaz. Well, the West Park kids were registered during the summer, so I got my schedule, locker number, etc… Well, I'm about to go in when I feel something tugging on my pant leg. I look down and there's a little girl looking up at me. She looks about six years old. She has pitch black hair tied up into a ponytail, a dark gray coat, and light gray pants. Her skins slightly pale, but to a point where you barely notice it. Her eyes are red. She seems familiar somehow.

"What do you want kid?"

"A-are you Katy Blue?"

"Are you with the police?"

"No."

"Then yes."

"I've been looking all over for you!"

"Unless you're selling thin mints I'm not interested."

"But-" She's cut off by the bell ringing.

"Shit, I gotta get to class!" I ran into the school. The girl can't follow me inside a high school. I ran to my locker, got the stuff I needed, and got to class with ten seconds to spare. Damn I'm good. Okay, first period is math. Stan, J, Kenny, Craig, Fatass, and Bebe, along with a girl with a fire rock, are in this class too. Wait, how did fatass make it to high school!? The other kids I think are from East Park.

"Okay class, I am Mrs. Ryndal, this is…." I'm not going to listen that much. While she's talking, Kenny, who is sitting right next to me, elbows me in the ribs.

"What?" I his. He was dangerously close to my breasts. He pervs on me, both Yuri and Tina will kick his ass.

"Don't ever let Karen stay the night with you without telling me!" He hisses back. I make no promises. I mean, seriously, he acts like I'm gonna do something bad to her! I wouldn't hurt her! The best friends forever necklace we have signifies that. It's one of those BFF necklaces that's split in half. Holy crap time flew by. It's time for the next period! I have art next. Actually, because the mayor is so lazy, both the elementary school and the high school share one art teacher, so I'm not surprised to see that the sixth graders are in this class too. Karen, Ike, and Craig's sister Ruby are the only Elementary school kids here that I recognize, the other I don't care about. Kids from High School that I recognize are Kenny, Jimmy, not Jimmy as in Gaz, I mean the Jimmy that's handicapped and stutters a lot, Bebe, Clyde, Craig, and Stan. The art teacher, Mr. Mora, is pretty cool. He seems to be an Elder Scrolls fan by the look of his room. He pairs a High Schooler with an Elementary Schooler for a project. I get paired up with Karen.

"How's school so far?" I asked her as we went through the paints.

"First period was weird."

"How so?"

"It was going fine at first, then out of nowhere Ike burst out singing the Skyrim theme song. He seemed desperate when he did it too." Well, Ike's crush on Karen is safe…. Until J finds out about it and uses it against him. Trust me, it WILL happen. Well, art goes by quickly, next period is ILA. I only recognize J and Stan in this class. Wait, that teacher looks familiar.

"Okay idiots, I'm Mrs. Gunny." You've gotta be mother fucking kidding me! I thought I was rid of this stupid bitch! Wait, can you get a teacher fired if they give you a murderous glare, cause that's what Mrs. Gunny did when she caught sight of me. "Now you better…" LALALALALA! I'm not listening! Damn she sucks! The I get an idea. Just before the end of class, I whisper something to my rock, more specifically, to Sophie. Seconds later, the chalkboard, which by the way was fastened tightly to the wall, comes off and pins Mrs. Gunny to the floor. The class starts cheering over her muffled screams and when the bell finally rings, nobody bothers to help her. Next is gym class. Almost all of the kids with a power rock are here. Plus Tweek, Fatass, and Craig. Tweek is mumbling about bears. Anyway, the coach lets us play whatever until the end of class. Finally! Now I can go home!

I neared the entrance to the school and almost punched someone. That little girl from this morning was still there! What the fuck does she want!? Maybe I can sneak past her- Aw crap she saw me. She ran up to me again.

"Look kid, can't you just go back home to your parents?"

"But I hate my parents! I don't wanna go back to them!" I rolled my eyes. Damn this kid was stubborn.

"Alright…."

"Zoe."

"Alright Zoe, tell me why you won't leave me alone before I get mad."

"I came here because I want to live with me sister!"

"And you're bothering me about it because…." She looked up at me and locked eyes.

"Because you're my sister Katy." Wait, what!?

"Pardon?"

"You're my big sister Katy."

"Alright kid, you're cute. Do you want money or something?"

"I'm not lying! I have proof!" She reached into a backpack I just now noticed she had and pulled out a slip of paper. She handed it to me, and I realized it was a birth certificate. The name Zoe Blue was printed on it, and my parents names were there too, and even my name was listed under siblings! This looks way to official to have been forged by a six year old. I can't believe mom and dad had another kid! Wait, what's that in Zoe's hand? Aw crap, where did she get a fire rock!?

"Where'd you get that rock?"

"I found it in the woods. I kept it because it's pretty and it glows."

"Is that… the only reason you kept it?"

"Yeah, besides the fact that it glows it's just a normal rock." I mentally sighed with relief. If Zoe didn't know what that rock is capable of, that decreases the chance of the town being reduced to ash. About a minute later, J walks up.

"What's the kid for?"

"Apparently, this is my little sister Zoe, who needs a place to live." J looks her over for a minute, then her eyes rest on the fire rock.

"You're trusting a six year old with-."

"She found it on her own and has no idea what it does so be quiet." I hissed. I think I just confused Zoe. J leaves me and Zoe alone again. "Soo… You realize I live in a cave right?"

"It'll be better then my old room." Wow, this girl really wants to live with me that bad?

"Okay, come on Zoe." I led her out of the school. We met Karen on the way, so I introduced her to Zoe. Karen was happy to meet Zoe but something keeps going through my head.

Because now I have two sisters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Good news! I'm not dead! (Yet) Anyway, I have several reasons for my absence: School(Which is evil by the way), Distractions, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Anyway, onto the story.**

**XOXOXO**

Well, the elementary school seems prone to fucked up events. Zoe unconsciously set the school on fire, and some girls were teasing Karen during class, which caused her to unconsciously cover the school in vines. The others were telling me to stop letting children have power rocks. No promises. Anyway- What the fuck is happening to the elementary school now!? Why are there police cars!? Great now I have to change into my costume again! Wait, that Psycho holding Zoe hostage looks oddly familiar. … Aw fuck. It's my psycho twin sister who was put into an insane asylum because she tried to kill me in my sleep. How the fuck did she get out!?

"Oh shit, guys be careful!" Wait, J and careful don't really go together.

"How the hell is this any different from what we've done before?" Kenny asked me.

"It just is! And I'll explain that part later!" I think J realized the resemblance this girl bears to me. Well, with some differences. She has the same shade of pale skin, but her eyes are dark grey. She cut her hair to shoulder length, and wore black clothes and red snow boots. She looked me in the eye and a twisted grin appeared on her face.

"Arianna, stop this right now!" I told her. I think I just confused the others.

"Nah." She whispered in a twisted tone. "At least let me celebrate breaking out of the mental hospital."

"That's something that no one except you want's to celebrate. Just let us and the police take you back to the mental hospital." Okay, now I think I've confused everyone.

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on?" Kyle asked.

"Guys, just let me deal with this one, go back to school." I told everyone. Of course J wants to stay.

"But-"

"Go!" At that point they realized leaving was the best idea. I really shouldn't have turned my back on Arianna.

"Katy! KATY!" Zoe's terrified voice reaches me, and I turn to see Arianna holding a knife to her throat.

"Get any closer and I'll kill her!" Arianna hissed. Time to teach her about loopholes. I lifted up my hand and fired a beam of dark energy at her, sending her through the wall and leaving Zoe unharmed. See, I didn't get any closer to her. I walked up to Zoe as the cops swarmed over my other sister. I took her hand and in a second, we were right back at the cave. I need to make sure Arianna gets back into that asylum.

"Stay here Zoe."

"But-"

"Just stay here! I need to take our crazy ass sister back to the mental hospital!" Let her figure that one out. I teleported away, thought of something, then teleported back. "And don't touch my laptop!" This time I teleported away for real.

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

They have to hold Arianna in the park county jail until they can get a secure escort to a more heavily guarded asylum. I didn't even bother going back to school today. And when I got back to the cave, Zoe was on my laptop. J came in as I was scolding her.

"I've been looking all around town after getting information from Zoe here, and you end up being where I started." J says in exasperation. That's cause the authors like to piss us off. "Explain everything!"

"Nah, I'd rather only I know." My temper's already at a dangerous level today!

"Well, at least explain the sister thing!" I shoot Zoe an angry look, to which I get a shrug and apologetic smile.

"Nope!" I say, pushing her out of the cave. "Bye!" I turn back and glare at Zoe.

"Katy?" She says softly. "Is Arianna bad?" I sighed.

"Very bad Zoe. Vary bad."

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Okay, now I'm pissed. My psychopath of a twin sister gave fatass a dark energy rock. Now every Jew, female, African American, and every other person of race, gender, and religion who doesn't have a rock is in real danger. I'm off to confront Arianna. I teleported to the police station, blasted her cell door off the hinges, then pinned her to the wall. She just gave me that same, twisted smile.

"Is that anyway to treat the sister you haven't seen since you were five years old Katy?"

"I liked it better that way! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Give that fat fuck a dark energy rock!?"

"He seemed like a friendly individual."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard anyone say about Cartman!"

"Oh don't fret Katy, I'll be walking free again soon enough. Maybe pay little Zoe a visit." Now I was filled with rage. "Oh yes Katy, I know all about our little sister."

"Don't you lay a fucking finger on Zoe!" I hissed.

"Oh, how it will feel to have my knife run across her pretty little neck-" She made the worst mistake anyone ever could. She enraged me. I let her go, grabbed her head and twisted it very sharply. There was a sickening crack and Arianna dropped to the floor, as limp as a rag doll.

"Oh hamburgers!" I turned around to see Butters standing there, horrified. I used dark energy to grab him before he could run.

"What the fuck did you just see Butters?"

"N-nothing ma'am. I-I swear I won't tell anyone! Promise!"

"Good." I hissed angrily, letting him go. I took one last look at Arianna's corpse. Her eyes were empty and blood was leaking from her mouth. I sighed and led Butters out.

"Holy shit Katy." I heard Sophie say quietly. Oh like she hasn't done worse. Remember when she literally took that guy trying to kill Gaz and tore him to pieces?


End file.
